


Legilimency

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Hermione goes to spy on Draco Malfoy the suspected death eater -it doesn't turn out as planned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> also published on my tumblr @/thegrxywitch

Hermione crept down the rows of books watching the blond from a distance only just keeping him in sight. She attempted to make herself as quiet and small as possible. Despite her efforts her thoughts shouted around her head and she knew her cover was blown. 

Hermione stepped into the light slightly, his grey eyes gleamed in the darkness. She shivered at the thought of capture but she needed to do it. She gently raised her wand.

“Legilimens!” Hermione yelled with as much courage as she could muster but Draco held his ground. His eyes flitted around as he forced her out of his mind. Draco stepped slowly across the library floor closing in on her, Hermione nervously walked backwards until she felt the leather of the spell books behind her. Worriedly she noticed he was still coming at her. 

He had a terrifying almost deranged glint in his eye. Hermione was internally beating herself up, Harry had warned her it was a risky situation but no she had gone anyway. She should have told Harry where she had gone. 

As soon as he was close to her he grabbed her wrists. He stared deep into her eyes intense and unflinching. 

“Don’t you ever try and get inside my head.” Draco snarled. For the longest time she stood there matching his intense stare with her honey eyes, his grip crushing her wrists. Finally he softened slightly his mask cracking. “It’s too dark for you.” He whispered. 

Hermione stared at him in confusion; her fear from earlier had faded. Her breathing slowed slightly but she could still hear her heart pounding. All of a sudden she noticed how close he was, she could see every fleck of colour in his grey eyes, see every eyelash, every strand of his platinum blond locks. She still held a small flicker of fear but her heart was betraying her. She looked him deep in the eye as she had never before; she no longer feared what she might find, she already knew. With a shuddering breath draco pulled away from her and practically sprinted through the library. Hermione’s stomach was doing somersaults, this evening was turning out much more eventful than she had planned.

Hermione followed Draco down the corridors resisting the urge to yell at his stupid face. He hadn’t much of a head start but still managed to get ahead. It wasn’t until Hermione collided with him that she realised that there was not one iota of sense in chasing him. Draco grabbed her arms to stop her falling and practically pulled her to her feet. 

“Why are you chasing after me.” He hissed indignantly trying to sound stronger than he was. 

“You can’t say something like that and just leave. I want answers.” Hermione spat back impatiently. Draco grimaced slightly and pulled up his left sleeve tenderly. Hermione just stood there gaping at him in the dull light of the corridor. 

“Harry suspected, that’s why I was following you but I never thought there was truth in it. Draco are you okay? Does anyo-” 

“Shut up.” Was all Draco offered to the situation. Hermione stood there in front of him still slightly gobsmacked. Draco turned away from her so she wouldn’t see the tears making little tracks down his cheeks. It suddenly dawned on Hermione what she had done, of course he didn’t want to be a death eater. 

“Oh gosh I’m sorry.” She mumbled. Draco just sniffed. She took a step towards him and brushed the tears from his face. He froze at her affectionate touch seemingly unsure of what to do. Hermione just smiled sadly and took his hand. 

“Let’s go back to the library and talk.” Draco was so lost he complied. Not once did it cross his mind that he was with granger; he felt farther from his troubles than he had in ages, whilst having more understanding. 

They ran down the halls together quietly, their joined hands swinging between them. At one point Draco almost smiled. She was so easy to talk to and every second spent near her was making his secret crush grow. 

Cosy in that little corner of the library words just seemed to flow. She told him about her life and he told her about his. Funnily enough they had a little more in common than obvious at first glance. Everything seemed to turn brighter for Draco when she was around, she could light him up like no one else. He scooted slightly closer to her and looked at her out of his lashes. 

“Could I maybe kiss you?” He whispered praying he had read the situation right. Hermione just smiled and cupped his cheek as she softly moved her face towards his. Her brown eyes practically glowed amber in the low light. He felt her smile softly into the kiss as she slid her arms around his neck. They broke away rather too quickly for Draco’s liking, both breathing raggedly and staring deep into each other’s eyes. He leant in again placing his hands on Hermione’s waist, tracing little circles on her exposed skin. The kiss started soft but just grew in passion, before he knew it, he was kissing her with more emotion and passion than he knew he had. 

A crash echoed around the library making them both jump slightly and knock foreheads. The reaction was almost instant; they leapt apart and started to scurry from the library. 

“You will speak to me again right?” said Hermione, her voice conveying a slither of hope. 

“Of course.” Draco muttered.


End file.
